monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy
Encyclopedia Entry: This race is the most numerous of all the fairies living in the fairy kingdom. The fairies are a race that has the form of little girls that are so tiny, their body can be held by a human hand. They are as childish on the inside as they look and they're a cheerful race that loves music and dancing. Originally, they were not called monsters, but those that received succubus mana and changed into succubi are treated as monsters. They come to forests in the human world from the fairy kingdom in order to play with human men. Once they spot a human man, they'll fly around and likely beg to be played with. However, they have no resistance to monsters. Given that they're childish, they often play with monsters such as pixies and imps who are also childish in the same way and then become monsters due to their demonic mana. They're likely to be taught plenty of pleasurable games too. Due to ideas put into their head by monsters when they play together and instinct after becoming a monster, they know that if they play with human men, they can have more fun and get off a lot more. When they bet to play with human men, it's mostly sex that they're after. They can service a man by rubbing their entire little body against the penis and aside from that, with their tiny body, it may look as if not even the tip of a human penis wold fit in their vagina, but they've become monsters. Thier body has adapted for convenient sex with human men and they can make the shape of their tummy swell and receive a penis with their entire body. From the look of it and the powerful squeeze given to the penis, it seems as if they're about to be torn apart, but even in such a state, they don't feel pain and their body won't break. The only thing they taste is sweet pleasure. when semen, which is even sweeter and more delicious than any kind of confectionery, is poured inside, they experience happiness as a monster. If there's only one, they have a small body and they're weak, so you can catch them and play with them appropriately and then drive them away if you're satisfied. If's also possible to keep and discipline them. But if there's a group of them, it'll be troublesome. They'll swarm over your entire body and you'll end up being forced to play with them until you pass out. When multiple fairies form a circle and dance, the circle of dancing will faintly glimmer due to the fairies mana and a "fairy ring" will come forth. The thing at the center of it will be taken to the "Fairy kingdom" along with the dancing fairies. In the same way, when one is attacked by a group of them and they copulate so lewdly and wildly it's as if they're dancing, a fairly ring will be created and the man under attack will wake up to find himself in the fairy kingdon. The fairy kingdom is full of happiness and one will end up continuing to "play" with countless number of fairies for the rest of their lives, while enveloped in happiness and no worries to care for. Subspecies *Leanan Sidhe Encyclopedia Pages Fairy book profile.png|Current English Encyclopedia Page Fairy.PNG|1st Revision English Page Image Gallery Anime sexyCreatureGif Fairy.gif Chibi fairy.png|Artwork by kamumura Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Fairy Family Category:Fairy Category:Main Species Category:Subspecies